Keg Rente
Kegren'Te (11 BBY— ), or scribed in Basic as Keg Rente, is an A-Wing pilot within Falcon Squadron, a unit attached to the New Republic Navy. Early Life Acts ripple outward from the actor to all other beings in the galaxy. Great acts create great, turbulent ripples. Minor acts may not even be noticed. Of great and minor acts did Kegren'Te come to be a Rebel. The great strokes are obvious — Leia Organa's defeat of Jabba the Hutt sent shockwaves throughout the criminal world. As the market for slaves adjusted to new distrubution schemes and owners, conflict inevitably arose. And so it was that the young Keg of the Rente clan found herself, along with several of her fellow slaves, the target of a heated Underworld War. She had known only the life of a slave; sold shortly after her birth to enhance the Rente clan's coffers, she had been trained only to dance and entertain. Training was rigorous and all-encompasing. Even though they lived in dark little cells, each slave was expected to comport themselves as if they were under inspection for sale, and indeed they might be without their knowledge. A battery of classes was given every day to teach them some aspect of their future lives from entertaining at high society dinner parties to dancing. A blaster was an entirely new experience for her, but when the fighting around her cell grew thickest, at the height of Oupten's assault against Bolva, a blaster sailed out of one dying guard's hands and right through the bars of the cage that had confined her. She shot the Zabrak's attacker square in the face, and was suddenly unsupervised. The other girls in her section were nervous, making little noises of distress as distant explosions rocked the complex, but Kegren saw her opportunity. One shot disabled the lock on her door, and she was freed. Looking down the cell block she saw anguished faces, fearing the loss of the devil they knew. A quick scan showed her the controls she needed. She attempted to open the other cells, but after a couple minutes of futile button mashing, she drew the blaster again and fired one, two, three times into the machinery. Down both sides of the block, cell doors anticlimactically clicked open. One of Bolva's hired Weequay rushed down the stairs into the cell block at the first alarm, but he was too late. As the only thing standing between the combined mass of escaped slaves and freedom, he felt the full force of their collective rage. A flood of red and blue and green Twi'leks surged up the steps past him, toward him, each bringing him slowly down to be trampled beneath their feet. While the two mercenary armies over their heads fought to possess them, the slaves ducked into tunnel after tunnel and fled. Before they broke apart, they each learned a signal to identify themselves as survivors of captivity. Kegren and the Rebellion Most managed to stow away on passenger liners, including Kegren. Through either circumstance or the will of the Force, she was deposited on Coruscant. After a few months of waitressing in a dim little hovel in Invisec, she contacted the local underground, and from there hooked up with the New Republic. She was part of a team distracting key Imperial politicians when the New Republic took the planet. For the first time, her options were open to her, and she eagerly signed up for pilot's training. She is currently a member of Falcon Squadron. After a dismal first sim run with her new commander, Major Aaden'maal Baeyal, in which she demonstrated admirable tactical skills but poor situational awareness, Kegren embarked on a second run with two members of Ghost Squadron. With sound judgement and flying, she was finally given her wings, a promotion to 2nd Flight Officer, and the codes for Falcon 4. Recently, for her part in the Shado Kolpi operation, Kegren was poromoted to a full Flight Officer. Appearance and Demeanor Kegren'Te is a lithe Lethan Twi'lek whose red skin is tinged with a brighter shade of pink. She stands 5'2" tall, 102 lbs. Her long, thin lekku are unusually restless, and make small gestures or waves seemingly of their own accord. Inset in her oval face are a pair of crystal blue eyes framed with dark eyeshadow, resting over a tiny little nose with a single sapphire stud. Her thin lips wear a basic coat of lipstick of a darker red than her skin. ]] Kegren is fundamentally uncomfortable, her childhood spent learning how to charm and entertain whoever her eventual owner might be. Anytime she finds herself slipping into old habits, it brings the memories of those days to her mind and hurts in its own way. Kegren's retreat is the decorum of an officer, which may make her a little off-putting until the true Kegren, who is in fact very kind if vulnerable, peeks through. On a very subconscious but all-encompasing level, Kegren is afraid of what anyone around her will do, hard-wired instincts direct her to keep everyone at arm's length. ---- Rente, Keg Rente, Keg Rente, Keg